


Uma Supercorp ship em Supergirl

by LLqueenLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Mxyzptlk Ships Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLqueenLuthor/pseuds/LLqueenLuthor
Summary: Lena teve um dia longo e só quer dormir mas as coisas mudam quando Ana vai parar em seu apartamento e lhe conta coisas que ela não sabia, acrescente a equação a visita de um Super no outro dia e que escuta umas boas verdades de uma Ana com raiva.* Ana é uma Supercorp ship e talvez um pouco doidinha.*Esta é uma Au com final diferente para o 5x13.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Uma Supercorp ship em Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada pela leitura e desculpe quaisquer erros de escrita.

Aquele dia foi mais longo do que Lena poderia imaginar, depois de falar com Andrea na Catco ela foi para seu laboratório na agora Luthor-corp, outra coisa com a qual ela não se acostumou ainda, depois da crise muita coisa mudou, seu querido odiado irmão voltou e agora todos acham que ele é um herói algo que só de pensar deixa Lena doente, então para evitar pensar nessas mudanças ela foca em seu trabalho para salvar o mundo, mas hoje o dia foi muito longo, tudo que ela queria era ir para casa, por isso, hoje diferente de todos os outros dias ela foi mais cedo para casa, como uma recompensa pelo avanço em sua pesquisa. Quando chegou em casa a morena foi direto tomar um banho e depois se trocar, mas antes de deitar ela foi até a cozinha beber um copo de água, mas um barulho na sala a deixou curiosa, então ela o seque e se depara com um portal que se abre e fecha muito rapidamente, mas quando ela olha para o local onde ele apareceu ela encontra uma desarcordada jovem de cabelos castanhos aparenta ter entre dezesseis ou dezoito anos, então com cuidado ela se aproxima da jovem e tenta acorda-la sem muito sucesso até que de repente a menina desperta falando em outra língua, felizmente Lena conhece aquele idioma é Português do falado no Brasil. 

"O que .... o que aconteceu? Que lugar é esse? 

"Ei quem é você? " a ex-CEO pergunta com desconfiança 

"Eu? Quem é vo....." Mas ela para quando vê Lena, passa um tempo até que ela se da conta da situação em que se encontra quando olha onde está e grita deixando Lena ainda mais confusa. 

"Opa, desculpa, nossa não acredito, é tipo você, você de verdade, na minha frente falando comigo, nem nas fanfics mais loucas eu poderia ter imaginado isso." 

"Que?" 

"Ata, foi mal meu nome é Ana e eu sou sua fã Lena Luthor" 

"Minha..... minha fã? Acho que você não está bem, mas de onde você é, como apareceu aqui desse jeito?" 

"Eu realmente não sei, num momento fui dormir depois de maratonar Supergirl de novo e no outro estou aqui, não sei como voltar para casa." 

"Maratonar Supergirl ? Do que você está falando? Vamos dar um jeito de te mandar de volta para sua casa, a não ser que, ah não acho que você é de outro universo e os outros universos acabaram" 

"Acabar? Não só estão em outras configurações um pouco diferentes." 

"Como você pode afirmar isso?" 

"Simples eu assisti, De onde eu venho Supergirl é uma série que eu gosto muito e na quinta temporada tem a crise das infinitas terras que faz com que os paragons vivam na mesma terra e achem que as outras terras não existam mais, aliás é nessa temporada que todos acham que o seu irmão é um herói e....... não, não, você está trabalhando com ele não é?" 

"Otimo como se aquela loira não tivesse um ego enorme, agora ela tem sua própria serie" ela diz em um suspiro "E sim estou trabalhando com meu irmão, mas é por uma boa causa" 

"Eu sei que você tem boas intenções mas ele é um monstro" 

"Você não pode acusar sem provas, ele...." 

"Eu literalmente assisti tudo que ele aprontou e vai aprontar então eu tenho provas" 

"Ele realmente nunca vai mudar, né? ." Lena afirma tristemente em um suspiro. 

"Não, eu sinto muito, mas você pode para-ló." 

"Sim com o Non nocere...." 

"NÃO....." "desculpa gritar, mas este projeto não vai dar certo ele só vai transformar as pessoas em robôs e ainda Lex vai usá-lo para seus próprios planos." 

"Eu deveria saber...... vou trabalhar infiltrada e dete-lo." 

"Sim, faça isso só que tem uma coisa" 

"O que ?" 

"Eu, eu preciso arranjar uma maneira de voltar para casa." 

"Certo, eu vou te ajudar vamos descobrir uma maneira de você voltar para casa, mas acho que a noite já foi cheia de emoções e eu estou muito cansada acho que você também." 

"Sim" ana concorda com um bocejo. 

"Então vamos dormir é amanhã resolvemos tudo" Lena vai até o quarto e trás um pijama."Você pode ficar com essa roupa minha e dormir no quarto de hóspedes." 

"Obrigada" Quando a morena se vira em direção ao quarto ana a chama. "E Lena." 

"sim" ela olha para a mais jovem. 

"Obrigada, você pode achar que ninguém te apoia, mas de onde eu venho as pessoas realmente gostam de você, você tem muitos fãs." 

Lena da um pequeno sorriso com lágrimas nos olhos."Obrigada por isso." 

Com isso elas vão dormir. No dia seguinte Ana conta tudo que está para acontecer para Lena e fala um pouco sobre os fandoms da série e até fala sobre Supercorp, e mesmo que a morena tente esconder, ela ficou muito feliz ao saber que muitas pessoas gostavam dela e a apoiavam por ser quem ela é, e ainda a imaginavam com kara, porque secretamente ela é apaixonada pela Super à anos sendo esse um dos motivos por doer tanto a traição da loira, mas depois dessa conversa ela começou a reavaliar suas ações percebendo que nunca odiou de verdade Kara pelo contrário ela está até com saudades de suas interações juntas e decidiu que talvez esteja na hora de perdoar sua melhor amiga. Já era noite depois de discutirem possíveis maneiras de mandar Ana de volta para sua casa, Ana foi tomar banho e se trocar enquanto Lena preparava um chá, nesse momento Supergirl aterrissou na varanda.

"Já sei..... está aqui para em dizer de novo que devo perdoa-lá.... ou que não deveria trabalhar com meu irmão ?" ela tinha planejado dizer algo diferente mas estar de frente para a loira novamente a abalou, por isso ela usou seu principal mecanismo de defesa sarcasmo. 

"Não dessa vez, reconheço que errei ao esconder a minha identidade de você por tanto tempo, mas isso já passou, e não posso mudar. Me perdoar ou não, é uma escolha sua, assim como é uma escolha sua trabalhar com Lex. Não vou mais me culpar pelas suas decisões erradas. 

Lena ficou surpresa com a resposta, mas escondeu e perguntou. "E porque está aqui?" 

"Para te dizer que suas ações são responsabilidade sua agora, se decidir me perdoar, pode contar comigo, mas se continuar a trabalhar com Lex... se for enfrente com o que estão tramando, farei tudo para dete-la, assim como faria com qualquer outro vilão." Mas quando estava se virando para ir embora uma boa a parou. 

"Como é? Escuta aqui o oxigenada tu não tem direito de falar com a Lena assim." Uma muito indignada Ana aparece, com o sangue fervendo pela maneira que a Superfalou com a Luthor. 

"Quem é você?" A Super pergunta confusa com a aparição repentina. 

"Seu pesadelo, olha eu não to nem aí se você pode me jogar no espaço, mas nem ouse em chamar está mulher aqui de vilã, não é culpa dela que você é uma sonsa tão grande que ao invés de aprender com tudo que Mxy acabou de te mostrar, escolhe ser uma idiota que não entendeu nada." 

"Como você sabe sobre Mxy?" 

"Do que vocês estão falando ? Quem é esse?" Lena se lembra vagamente de Ana falando sobre ele mas não tem certeza do que está acontecendo. 

"Mxy é um ser da quinta dimensão, que nas últimas horas mostrou para essa loira burra tudo que poderia acontecer se lá tivesse contado antes sua identidade para você, mas depois da surra da Metallo Lena ela virou uma covarde." 

ao ouvir isto Lena decidiu que vai assistir todos os episódios da série porque sem dúvida está perdida na história, nem que ela tenha que hackear outra Terra para assistir.

"Mas como ..... como você sabe sobre isso? Quem é vo..." A Super não pode continuar. 

"Calada, agora quem fala sou eu, porque eu não vou passar por isso de novo ok, ver vocês brigaram e você ser uma idiota com Lena porque ela só está tentando fazer o bem para ajudar o mundo, mesmo que pelos meios errados, já você...... ah você é uma egoista você nunca valorizou Lena corretamente sempre apareceu quando queria algo e não falo apenas da Supergirl ou você vai negar que quando você conseguia a maioria das suas exclusivas era só por causa da ajuda de Lena, que isso não impulsionou sua carreira como repórter." 

"sim mas.." 

"Eu disse que você poderia falar.... não, acho que não, então você vai escutar porque essa mulher aqui na sua frente só tentou ajudar o mundo, sempre preocupada por todos, agora dizer que ela deve arcar com suas responsabilidades.... que hipócrita você, se tem alguém que sempre arca com as responsabilidades próprias assim como as dos outros é Lena ou você esqueceu tudo que ela já passou por ser uma Luthor? E mais hipócrita ainda porque você fala sobre responsabilidades, mas quem teve que lidar com você não querer Rhea levando o querido e idiota do seu namoradinho, foi Lena porque todos acham que esse sempre foi o plano da rainha daxamita invadir a Terra com a ajuda de Lena e assim formar um imperio, mas nos duas sabemos que não foram essas as intenções de Rhea, ela ia embora se o idiota fosse com ela e fim, mas você teve que insistir e provoca-la, a culpa da invasão não foi só de Lena , não, ela foi sua e você sabe." 

"Eu só queria o melhor." 

"E ainda você nunca contou a verdade para Lena, deixou ela cuidar da culpa sozinha e se punir porque fez sua amiga sofrer quando mandou seu namorado embora, e isso é apenas uma das vezes que Lena teve que arcar com responsabilidades com não eram dela." 

"Eu sinto muito eu não queria que ela passa -se por tudo isso eu..." 

"E sabe o que me deixa com mais raiva? Vocês nem se dão conta que estão apaixonadas uma pela outra." 

"O que nos não...." Lena está sem saber o que dizer atordoada com tudo que escutou e por ter alguém que a está defendendo. 

"Sério senhorita eu comprei uma empresa de sei lá quantos milhões só para agradar minha melhor amiga!?" 

"Ela fez isso porque Catco não podia cair nas mãos de Morgan Egde" a loira tentou argumentar, pois nem em seus melhores sonhos ela poderia sonhar que Lena sentiria o mesmo. 

"Até você senhorita vou mudar as linhas do tempo para ter minha amiga de volta? Ou vai dizer que nunca pensou nessa linda luthor aqui como mais que uma amiga,mesmo que em seus sonhos mais secretos, porque nas cenas de onde eu venho você vive olhando para ela." 

"Eu...." 

"Você acha que me engana, eu sei que naquela realidade que você contou pra ela desde o começo quem você era, vocês são casados e não adianta negar." 

"O que ela disse é verdade?" Lena está perplexa e até um pouco feliz que em alguma realidade as duas poderiam estar juntas. 

"Sim" ela responde olhando para o chaobsem coragem de admitir olhando para a morena dona de seu coração. 

"Viu é por isso que vocês continuam brigando e nunca se acertam de vez é sempre uma mentira aqui uma omissão ali, agora eu quero que vocês duas conversem como adultas e resolvam suas merdas ok?" 

"Sim" As duas respondem juntas. 

"Ótimo vou dar uma volta." 

"Espera Lex pode descobri sobre você, não é seguro e ainda tenho que arranjar uma maneira de te mandar para sua casa e..." 

"Não precisa, já sei como voltar." 

"Como ?" A morena pergunta 

"A mesma pessoa que me trouxe vai me levar" ela responde com um dar de ombros. 

"Quem?" kara 

"Eu" Mxy aparece " Para uma repórter e uma bilionária genia vocês são lentas, e devo dizer você é realmente muito esperta descobrir tudo." Mxy diz com um sorriso. 

"Claro que sim, você é com certeza um padrinho para Supercorp." 

"Descobriu o que ?" Kara pergunta não entendendo o que é Supercorp. 

"Que mxy me trouxe aqui, porque sabia que você seria uma idiota e faria tudo errado, ele me trouxe para falar umas verdades na sua cara e te acordar para o verdadeiro motivo de você ter tanto medo de perder Lena, e a razão é porque você a ama, assim como ela te ama e está na hora de vocês se resolverem." 

"Isso é verdade?" Kara pergunta olhando para Mxy, com um pouco de esperança de Lena também gostar dela. 

"Sim, desculpa Supergirl, mas vc tende a ser difícil, então o que melhor para fazer você enxergar a verdade do que uma fã Supercorp e antes que pergunte esse é o nome do ship de vocês duas, aliás do ship que praticamente carrega essa série." Com essa afirmação de Mxy Ana sorri. 

"Bem, acho que meu trabalho aqui está feito, desculpa ficar brava mas vocês as vezes me tiram do sério, mas por favor se entendam e me convidem para o casamento." Ela diz esposa para as duas. 

"Eu gosto de Lena, mas eu não sei se sou num... gay." a Super sabe que ama Lena mas tem medo de não ser certa para a morena. 

"Ata falou aquela que usou a visão de raio x na batwoman." Mxy diz 

"Você fez o que ?" A Luthor mais jovem pergunta curiosa e talvez só talvez com um pouco de ciúmes, mas decide ignorar por enquanto isso. 

"Iiiiiii agora você se entende com a Lena, Mxy antes de ir vamos no Big Belly Burguer sempre quis comer lá" 

" Eu te levo lá e depois vamos para a sua Terra porque estou morrendo de vontade de comer uma coxinha e brigadeiro do Brasil." 

"Conheço o lugar perfeito." Um portal é aberto e antes de ir ela se vira sorri para a Super e para a Luhor. "Bye." ela se despede. 

"Bye." Elas sorriem. O portal se fecha. 

"Ok isto foi intenso." Lena está realmente muito abalada com todas as informações das últimas horas. 

"Eu deveria saber que Mxy faria mais alguma coisa." 

"Tudo bem eu gostei dela, ela é legal quando não está com raiva.....olha, Eu sei que o non nocere é errado mas não posso parar." 

"Lena...." 

"Não, deixa eu terminar, por favor." 

Kara apenas concorda com um aceno.

"Eu vou continuar como uma espiã, Ana me contou tudo que está para acontecer, mas para parar meu irmão eu vou precisar da sua ajuda eu sei agora que ainda estamos descobrindo como voltar ao normal, mas estou disposta a trabalhar para voltar a sermos melhores amigas novamente." 

"Você não sabe o quão feliz você me deixou, mas eu não querovoltar ao que éramos." 

"Hum....é-é tudo bem eu sei que bem eu posso ter surtando é...." 

"Não, Não é isso, eu não quero voltar a sermos amigas, porque Ana tinha razão eu quero ser mais que sua amiga e já tem um tempo, mas eu sempre fui muito covarde para admitir em voz alta." 

"Então v-voce?" 

"Estou apaixonada por você, e sinto muito por te chamar de vilã você não foi e nunca será uma, você é como um sol amarelo que me dá forças combinado com um sol vermelho que me faz perceber que eu posso ser humana com alguém, você é a luz que me guia e quando eu perdi você eu fiquei tão desesperada que não pensei direito, vir aqui depois de falar com mxy foi uma tentativa de fazer com que você voltasse pra mim, eu pensei que se te desse um ultimato você voltaria, mas fui idiota e disse coisas erradas, me perdoa?" 

"Eu.... nem sei o que dizer tudo que você disse é tão lindo e você não precisa pedir perdão, não mais, porque eu te entendo agora, eu que devo pedir perdão, e eu sempre fui apaixonada por você, eu literalmente enchi seu escritório de flores e sempre flertava com você mas você nunca agiu. 

"Chega de perdões nos erramos, mas agora estamos nos acertando e quanto aos flertes eu achei que era apenas o seu modo de ser, sempre sedutora." 

Sem perder tempo Lena juntou seus lábios aos labios de Kara em um beijo cheio de amor e que refletia todas as suas emoções e afirmava seus sentimentos e Kara o devolveu na mesma intensidade muito feliz por finalmente saber como é beijar o amor de sua vida, tendo certeza que ela nunca trocaria essa sensação por nada. 

Apos o beijo Lena encosta sua cabeça na de Kara "Acho que Ana tinha razão éramos muito idiotas para ver a verdade que nos amamos  
Acho que temos que agradecer a ela e a Mxy." e eles voltam a se beijar. 

Um ano depois terra 20 Brasil, casa de Ana. 

"Filha isto chegou para você." 

"O que mãe?" 

"Chegou esse convite de casamento pra você." 

"Convite ?" quando ela o abriu estava escrito: 

É com muita honra e felicidade que convidamos você para o casamento de Lena Kieran Luthor e Kara Zor-El Danvers dia 24 de novembro. 

ps: Mxy vai buscar você, se quiser 

Sorrindo ela fechou o convite. 

"O que foi porque você está sorrindo?" 

"Nada só estou feliz parece que Supercorp vai terminar bem ou melhor ter um novo começo feliz. " 

"Mas como você pode saber ? Apróxima temporada nem saiu ainda." 

"Só um palpite, tenho certeza que em algum universo eles devem estar muito felizes." 

"Você e sua teoria do multiverso, você realmente acha isso possível?" ela diz confusa e sai. 

Ana apenas sorri e diz em um sussurro. 

"Você nem imagina."

**Author's Note:**

> * A Supergirl sabe falar muitos idiomas por isso ela entende Ana.


End file.
